worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift's Mystery
Summary Aje recieves a mysterious message after he downloads an unusual app on his laptop. Aje knows this person called "Swift" is important and that he needs to find the true identity. What the mystery leads to is a desperate plea to save an earth that only Aje can save. Prologue Aje— I am Swift. No one knows about me, no one can ever seek my true identity. "Swift" is my fake identity, and I can never tell anyone even a tiny clue about my identity. I move from place to place, living in a suitcase. I believe, that secrets aren't your's to tell. Believe me, hiding your true person is better than revealing everything you know. I may be lying to you, but I may be not. '' ''I, Swift can vanish from time to time, traveling far and wide where people least expect me. Beware, things can go wrong when you don't want it. '' ''I cannot tell you, if this is pure madness or anger. I, Swift, have more secrets than the whole Earth's secrets bunched together. '' ''The stars have brought more destruction than ever. I believe my time is quickly coming to an end. You are reading this from your new app you brought, I suppose. Just beware... that secrets can lead you to scars that cannot be healed when it is revealed. '' ''—Swift Chapter 1. Aje kicked his pillow across his room. He thought about the strange letter, and how it was written. Aje shrugged, and opened up his laptop. The Three Way ''app caught Aje's eye, but Aje ignored it. On the corner of his laptop, a button popped up. Aje clicked on it, and there was another mysterious letter from the stranger, Swift. Aje scrolled down to read the note. ''Aje— It is I, Swift. I urge you to watch the stars, and find the golden one. I do not want Chivel to strike. —Swift Aje blinked and read the letter again. "Who's this crazy?" Aje muttered, closing the letter. Still, as Aje went downstairs, he thought about the note. I urge you to watch the stars, and find the golden one. ''Aje recalled. Why does this *Swift* want Aje to watch the stars? Why did it say "the golden one"? ''I do not want Chivel to strike. ''Aje thought about that sentence. What was Chivel? What's wrong with this person? Aje didn't notice Clef downstairs, eating cereal. "What's wrong, Aje?" Clef asked, after swallowing some cereal. Aje shrugged. "Oh, nothing." Aje said, plopping down on the chair. Clef squinted at Aje, her eyes burning Aje's skin. "Stop squinting at me like that!" Aje snapped, Clef still squinting. "Something's wrong, alright." She said. Aje rolled his eyes. Sometimes a 12 year old sister is a nightmare. "I— I have to go now." Aje said. "Go where?" Clef questioned. "My friends'." Aje lied. Clef snorted. "Then why do you have your laptop with you?" She shot at Aje. Aje waved his hand angrily. "Because!" Then he stormed out of the house. Aje didn't know what to do, so he sat outside and used the laptop until it had no battery left. Chapter 2. Aje knew it was his first day of school, so he went to his new classroom. Mr. Gibs, his history teacher introduced a new girl. She was a tall girl with creamy skin, and long reddish brown hair. "Class," He announced, "This is Swift, our new student." Swift? Aje widened his eyes. This... this can't be! Mr. Gibs patted Swift, and smiled. "How about you sit next to Aje, Swift?" Swift met eye contact with Aje and a small flare danced in her eyes. Swift looked up at Mr. Gibs and nodded. ㊋㊋ It was break time. Aje came up to Swift and asked, "Are you—" Swift nodded. "I am the one who has been communicating with you." She had a smooth, strong voice. Aje blinked. "What does your messages mean?" He asked, hoping to find out the meanings. Swift said nothing. "I shall stay here until you find out." She said after a moment. Aje glared at her. "Which, is a long time because you mortals are as slow as pricklebushes." ''Pricklebushes? Mortals? '' ''More coming soon. Chapter 3. Coming soon Chapter 4. Coming soon Chapter 5. Coming soon Chapter 6. Coming soon Chapter 7. Coming soon Chapter 8. Coming soon Chapter 9. Coming soon Chapter 10. Coming soon Category:Original Story Category:Crystal's Fanfics and Stories